Lego Jerry Bruckheimer's Epic Tales: The Video Game
Is a Lego game that is something of a companion piece to the Lego Pirates of the Caribbean video game. It is based on four other films action-adventure films produced under the Disney-Bruckheimer label, namely National Treasure, National Treasure: Book of Secrets, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and The Sorcerer’s Apprentice. Because it is technically based on three different franchises, game play style is more varied than in other Lego games (in fact it can be described as three mini Lego games packaged on the same disk): the National Treasure segments have a focus on puzzle-solving with some combat, similar to Lego Indiana Jones, whereas The Sorcerer’s Apprentice levels operate with a magic system similar that in the Lego Harry Potter games, and the Prince of Persia levels have a greater emphasis on platforming and are by far the most combat-centered levels in the game. There are 24 story mode levels, plus four secret prequel levels, and over 80 characters. Title Screen and Music The title screen shows the lightning struck tree of the Bruckheimer logo, instead of focusing on any specific film, but the music is the track “National Treasure suite’ by Trevor Rabin. Rabin’s score for National Treasure and Sorcerer’s Apprentice is used applicably throughout the game, whereas Harry-Gregson William’s score for Prince of Persia is used within those parts of the game. Game Play The game’s central hub consists of three interconnected areas, The Library of Congress for National Treasure, the dagger’s temple in Alamut for Prince of Persia, and the subway station laboratory for Sorcerer’s Apprentice. When reaching 100% on one’s stud meeting you reach the mode of True Treasure Hunter, True Warrior, or True Sorcerer respectively. Minikits take the form of ancient texts, leather-bound tombs hidden throughout the game. Story Mode National Treasure Chapter one: The Secret Lies With Charlotte Summery: after years of searching, Ben Gates finds the next clue to the Templer Treasure in a shipwreck in Antarctica, but the discovery turns ugly when Ben’s friend Ian turns on him, stealing the pipe and trapping them in the ship after setting the powder stores to explode. Characters: Ben (snow), Riley (snow) Enemies: Ian’s henchmen, Boss: Ian (four hearts) Chapter two: The Declaration of Independence Summery: Desperate, Ben must steal the Declaration of Independence from the vault before Ian can. Their infiltration of the National Archives coincides with a busy gala event. Characters: Ben (tux), Riley, Abigail (dress) Enemies: National Archives Security, FBI agents, Ian’s Henchmen, Boss: Ian’s Henchmen (pistol) (six hearts) Chapter three: Car Chase Summery: Last minute, Ian and his henchmen kidnap Abigail, and Ben and Riley must give pursuit through downtown Washington, themselves pursued by security forces from the National Archive. Driving level. Characters: Ben’s car, Riley’s van Enemies: Police cars, FBI SUVs, Boss: Ian’s van (eight hearts) Chapter four: Benjamin Franklin’s clue Summery: pursued by henchmen, Ben and company attempt to retrieve a clue left by Benjamin Franklin, the form of an ocular device hidden in a brick on a rooftop near the Liberty Bell. Characters: Ben, Riley, Abigail, Patrick Gates Enemies: Ian’s Henchmen, FBI agents Chapter five: The Third Door Summery: Ben is captured by the FBI, but makes a deal and Ian helps him escape. The action takes place on a battleship that is open as a tourist attraction. Characters: Ben, Ian Enemies: FBI agents, Boss: FBI helicopter (six hearts) Chapter six: Trinity Church Summery: nearing the treasure, Ben, Ian, and their respective companions descend into the catacombs beneath Trinity Church. The descent goes crazy as the ancient elevator system begins breaking down. Characters: Ben, Riley, Abigail, Patrick Gates Enemies: Ian’s Henchmen, Ian’s Henchmen (bald) (eight hearts), Ian (fourteen hearts) National Treasure: Book of Secrets Chapter one: Breaking in Summery: When Ben’s ancestor is accused of collaborating with John Wilkes Booth, Ben sets out to clear his family’s name. First, to retrieve an important document he must break into his girlfriend Abigail’s house Characters: Ben, Riley Enemies: Mitch’s Henchmen Chapter two: The Resolute Desk Summery: Hot on the trail, Ben and company must break into the Resolute Desk in Buckingham Palace for the next clue. Characters: Ben, Abigail, Riley Enemies: Buckingham security guards, Mitch’s Henchmen Chapter three: Mitch Closes In Summery: Ben’s black market dealer contender attempts to steal the ancient plank Ben took from the Queen’s desk, and his henchmen commandeer cars all through Briton’s side streets to retrieve it. Vehicle level. Characters: Ben’s Car, Abigail’s Car, Enemies: Police, Henchmen Cars, Boss: British Bus (eight hearts) Chapter four: Happy Birthday, Mr. President Summery: To find the other half of the message, Ben must get a look at the President’s book of secrets. He corners the President at the President’s birthday party at Mount Vernon, by leading him into a hidden tunnel under the mansion, but his actions are interpreted as an attempt to kidnap the President himself. Characters: Ben, Patrick Gates, The President Enemies: FBI agents, Mitch’s henchmen Chapter five: Page 47 Summery: Ben must brake into the Library of Congress to get his look at the President’s book of secrets, but he’s now wanted for a federal offense and the FBI are on his trail. Characters: Ben, Abigail Enemies: FBI agents Chapter six: The City of Gold Summery: The trail has all been leading to this, the Native American City of Gold hidden beneath Mount Rushmore. Working with Mitch’s help, Ben and his friends and family must brave the traps and trials through a series of caves to the heart of the city of gold. Characters: Ben, Riley, Abigail, Patrick Gates, Emily Appleton Enemies: Mitch’s Henchmen, Boss: Mitch (sixteen hearts) Prince of Persia: The Sands Of Time Chapter one: The Battle of Alamut Summery: Believing that the temple city is selling weapons to their enemies, the might of the Persian army descends on Alamut. During the massive battle, adopted prince Dastan leads a small contingent of rogue soldiers over the wall to open the eastern gate. Characters: Dastan, Bis Enemies: Alamut soldiers, Boss: Dagger Guard (six hearts) Chapter two: On The Run Summery: The king is assassinated and Dastan is framed for the murder. After fighting his way out of the city, he flees into the desert with Alamut priestess Tamina. It is here he discovers that the Dagger he took from the guard he defeated has supernatural control of time. in the later half of the level, Dastan and Tamina are captured by trader Shiek Amar, and escape after competing in his ostrich races, a short vehicle segment Characters: Dastan (sleeves), Bis, Tamina Enemies: Persian soldiers, Boss: Tamina (four hearts), Boss: Shiek Amar and Seso (four hearts each) Chapter three: Nizam’s Betrayal Summery: Dastan sneaks into the dead king’s funeral to talk to the late monarch’s adviser Nizam. It turns out Nizam was the traitor all along, and has set an ambush throughout the city for the framed prince. Characters: Dastan (vest), Tamina (slave girl disguise) Enemies: Persian Soldiers, Boss: Garsiv (eight hearts) Chapter four: No Ordinary Dagger Summery: The pair cross paths again with Sheik Amar, and Dastan’s brother at the temple where Tamina will attempt to return the dagger to the gods through her sacrifice. But the Hassansins attack, and steal the dagger. Characters: Dastan (sleeves), Tamina, Shiek Amar, Seso, Garsiv Enemies: Hassansin Soldiers, Boss: Hassansin (Greek fire) (four hearts), Boss: Hassansin (spiked whips) (eight hearts), Boss: Hassansin (big sword) (eight hearts), Chapter five: The Sands of Time Summery: Returning to Alamut, Dastan and company must first break in and steal the dagger from the palace, and then descend into the treacherous passages below the city to fabled Sands of Time before Nizam uses them to turn back time, and inadvertently destroy all existence. Characters: Dastan (sleeves), Tamina, Shiek Amar, Seso, Tus Enemies: Persian Soldiers, Hassansin Soldiers, Boss: Hassansin (spike-thrower) (eight hearts), Boss: Hassansin (axe) (four hearts), Boss: Hassansin Leader (ten hearts), Boss: Nizam (eight hearts) Chapter six: Time Can Be Rewritten Summery: Thrown back in time, Dastan must race to stop Nizam and save those he loves before they cease to exist. Characters: Dastan, Bis, Tus, King Enemies: Persian Soldiers, Boss: Nizam (twenty hearts) The Sorcerer’s Apprentice Chapter one: Arcana Cabana Summery: Young Dave stumbles into an arcane shop owned by sorcerer Balthazar Blake, who is astonished to find Dave chosen as the Prime Merlinian by Merlin’s ring. Dave unwittingly opens the Grimhold, releasing dark sorcerer Horvath. Characters: Balthazar, Dave (young) Enemies: Boss: Horvath (six hearts) Chapter two: Trouble in Chinatown Summery: Ten years later, Dave is once again drawn into the world of magic when Horvath attacks him, and must go with Balthazar to Chinatown to stop another ancient sorcercer from unleashing havoc on the city. Characters: Dave, Balthazar Enemies: Horvath’s wolves, Boss: Sun-Lok (eight hearts), Boss: Dragon (ten hearts) Chapter three: Training Summery: Balthazar takes Dave as his apprentice and begins teaching him magic, which takes the form of a series of minigames teaching players how to use the magic system. Horvath and his new apprentice attack Dave in a bathroom. In an attempt to clean up his lab for his date, Dave unleashes an army of cleaning supplies that he and Balthazar are hard-pressed to stop. Characters: Dave, Balthazar Enemies: Broom Warriors, Boss: Horvath and Drake Stone (four hearts each) Chapter four: The Grimhold Summery: Horvath attacks the lab and steals the Grimhold, mostly a vehicle level, where Dave and Balthazar pursue the dark sorcerer. Characters: Dave, Balthazar, Dave’s Car, Balthazar’s Car Enemies: Boss: Drake Stone (eight hearts), Boss: Horvath’s Garbage Truck (eight hearts) Chapter five: Confrontation Summery: The pair head to Drake Stone’s apartment in order to retrieve the Grimhold and save Dave’s girlfriend, but Horvath has enhanced the place with formidable magical defenses Characters: Dave, Balthazar, Becky Enemies: Boss: Horvath (eight hearts) Chapter six: The Prime Merlinian Summery: Horvath unleashes Morgan in Battery Park, and all hell breaks loose as her undead army begins to rise, the heroes only chance is to destroy the transmitters on buildings around the park that are projecting the pentacle for the spell. Characters: Dave, Becky, Balthazar, Veronica Enemies: Boss: Undead Sorcerer’s, Horvath’s Bronze Bull (four hearts), Boss: Horvath (twelve hearts), Boss: Morganna (twenty hearts) Prequel Levels After story mode for each film is completed a prequel level is unlocked. National Treasure Prequel Level: The Templer Treasure Summery: Grandpa tells young Ben the story of the Templer Treasure, including this story of two Templer Knights defending a castle where the treasure is stored against enemy soldiers. Characters: Templer Knight, Templer Knight (helmet) Enemies: Enemy Soldiers National Treasure: Book of Secrets Prequel Level: Gates’ Family Legacy Summery: Thomas Gates is called on to translate a diary with clues to the city of gold, but fights back when he realizes his employer’s shadowy goals. Characters: Thomas Gates, Charles Gates Enemies: Southern Soldiers, Boss: John Wilkes Booth (ten hearts) Prince of Persia Prequel Level: Humble Beginnings Summery: Young Dastan grew up as a street rat, but his bravery made him recognized by the king when he defended one of his fellow urchins from the king’s soldiers. Characters: Dastan (young), Street Rat Enemies: Persian Soldiers Sorcerer’s Apprentice Prequel Level: War of Sorcerers Summery: The war of Sorcerer’s reaches its end as Merlin confronts Morganna in a besieged castle. Characters: Balthazar, Veronica, Merlin Enemies: Enemy Soldiers, Boss: Morganna (ten hearts) Character Classes: *Historian: like Ben can decipher clues to open doors, similar to the translating skill in Lego Indiana Jones. *Hackers: like Riley can hack into computers to perform tasks. *High Agility: Dastan has the ability to jump higher than anyone else, as well as the ability to climb or tightrope walk where no other character can. *Hassansins: There are doors that only Hassansins can enter. They are also the most dangerous hand-to-hand fighters in the game. *Sorcerers: use magic, the magic system and ability is similar to that in Lego Harry Potter, for that reason they are able to perform acts the other characters cannot. *Dark Sorcerers: There are some magical tasks that only evil sorcerers can complete. Secret Characters: *Jack Sparrow: Jack Sparrow is unlocked when every Aztec gold piece is found; there is one in each film. He handles the same as in the Lego Pirates game. *Nicholas Cage: Unlocked when both National Treasure films are 100% completed. Cage has all the abilities of Ben Gates and Balthazar Blake. *Alfred Molina: Unlocked when Prince of Persia and Sorcerer’s Apprentice are both completed 100%. He has all the abilities of Horvath and Shiek Amar. *Jerry Bruckheimer: Unlocked when the game is 100% completed. All the abilities of any other character. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images